New Feelings
by Scootalooisepic
Summary: Scootaloo and Sweetie have been friends for a long time but scootaloo kinda started to feel more into it than just friends could this be love or just a misinterpretation of this feeling but if it is love will sweetie accept in or be ice cold and reject her?
1. The Start

Hey Guys this is a test to see if i can write a fanfiction so please go easy on me plz also a little disclaimer i do not own my little pony or any characters except the following two Sky Hero and Lavender Solider so on to the story -

"so do ya'll have any iders fer our cutie marks!" Apple bloom asked hopefully "Noep" An Orange pegasus said "i wish i did" Said an Beautiful white unicorn said "then what do ya'll want to do then" Apple bloom Asked "I dont Know maybe Try-" she was stoped in mid sentence by both other fillies saying in unison "NO EXTREME SPORTS SCOOTS" "Ok ok geez you guys i was jus suggestig it" The pegasus said "well we hadta get in ya'lls head somehow"  
"so what about just walking and talking" sweetie said "sure!" the other two fillies agreed But while they where walking scootaloo kinda tought about trying to expand the group " hey guys" scoot said "yea" they oth said "can we expand the group a little" the pegasus asked "Hey thats a great idea " the white unicorn awnserd "i dont know ya'll it may not be the best idea" " come on please AB" "oh fine ya'll won" "YAY!" both scootaloo and sweetie yelled in unison 


	2. The Helper

Whats up peeps well im making a new chapter of feelings so um yea lets get started -  
"so who do we put in our group" Sweetie said "i dont know" The pegasus said "what about SkyHero" Said the workhorse "maybe" The unicorn said "HELL YEA HE CAN JOIN HE LIKES EXTREME SPORTS TOO" Scootaloo yelled "He cant fly either"  
sweetie mumbled "well i dont know h is kinda wierd" the unicorn said "but sweetie he's from los pegasus"  
scootaloo said sweetie groaned "why the hell are you sooooo difficult" Sweetie said "come on he will be cool im sure of it" the pegasus awnserd in a perswading tone "UGH FINE" sweetie yelled "so SkyHero it is then"  
so the crusaders approached SkyHero at first he almost thought it was a attack but then realized it was all cool "HI sky hero" apple bloom said "whats up guys" SkyHero asked "not much" is all he got back "so do ya'll want to be in the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS" she asked "um sure but theres a problom since my best friend lavender solider here has his cutie mark so he comes first before meeting's ok" SkyHero Stated "why" Applebloom asked "because he has been my best friend sinse i lived in los pegasus" SkyHero anserd "oh ok that seems fair" apple bloom said "then the new crusader is SKYHERO yay" scootaloo said "So you like extreme sports to" scootaloo asked "YEA WHO DOSENT" SkyHero said loudly "i dident know who dident until i met these two because they dont" scootaloo said "what how do you guys not like extrme sports" "cause its not our thing" sweetie said "well ok suit your self" sky hero anserd so after that the bell rang and all kids went to class but at recess scootaloo had a wierd feeling but she dident know what it was but then she just waved it off the rest of the day drug on and on and on and on for what felt like an eternity to the crusaders then finally RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGtGGG it was the bell and finally it rang all of the colts and fillies ran tworads the door excpet the crusaders they just simply walked to the door when they left said "that was wierd the crusaders where last out their uslally like first out of class"  
so then while tought about that the crusaders where going to the club house and they made it! 


	3. The Meaning? Part 1

Hey Guys this is chapter 3 of felings i may change the name later but thats for later so lets jump on in -  
We are here!" apple bloom stated excitedly "we are here like it?" scootaloo asked SkyHero "yea its cool" SkyHero replied when they where all in the clubhouse they started talking on ways to get our cutie marks but then scootaloo said "SHIT! i got to go home i promised my dad i would be home by 6" "oh ok bye scoots" SkyHero Said "Seeya" the other two fillies said in unison "bye guys" The pegasus said then When she got home her dad she daid "sorry im late dad got caught up in the crusaders oh! and bye the way we have a new member he is that SkyHero kid from los pegasus and he likes extreme sports to" scootaloo said "oohhhh looks like he is a perfect match for you" her dad said "UGH dad i dont like him like that" With that she walked to her room but then sh realized the feeling was gone but that means that when she is around the crusaders this happens well that really is wierd what could it mean she had to figure out what this feeling menat even if she had to tell somepony elsebut that was ok but why would this only be with the crusaders "ok ok she" tought how does this even work!" "well is it is love then thats wierd unless it's twords sky hero and if it is not love what else could it be?" She said accidently aloud "crap i hope daddy did not hear that" she tought "but if it is love i dont think it can be tworads SkyHero because i have never really been into colts "i know i will ask SkyHero about it" 


End file.
